dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Trace
Details *'Title:' トレース *'Title (romaji):' Trace *'Tagline:' 科捜研の男 / Kasouken no Otoko *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Mystery *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.61% *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jan-07 to 2019-Mar-18 *'Air time:' Monday 21:00 *'Theme song:' crystal by Kanjani 8 Synopsis Mano Reiji (Nishikido Ryo), a man who experienced a gruesome incident, is a forensic researcher at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Investigative Science Research Institute. Under the belief that "appraisal will result in the truth" and with his vast knowledge, Mano approaches cases from a view point that differs from others. On the other hand, Sawaguchi Nonna (Araki Yuko) is a rookie forensic researcher that begins working with the no nonsense Mano. They are forced to work together on a murder case. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Nishikido Ryo as Mano Reiji *Araki Yuko as Sawaguchi Nonna *Yamazaki Shigenori as Sagara Kazuomi *Okazaki Sae as Mizusawa Eri *Toyama Toshiya as Ichihara Hiroshi *Yamoto Yuma as Inose Yuto *Kato Toranosuke as Okita Toru *Yamaya Kasumi as Sawaguchi Kanna *Chihara Junior as Dan Hiroki *Sasai Eisuke as Enami Kiyoshi *Koyuki as Kaizuka Ritsuko *Funakoshi Eiichiro as Toramaru Ryohei ;Supporting Cast & Guests *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Igarashi Yasunobu (ep 1) *Moriguchi Yoko as Igarashi Chizuru (ep 1) *Kanno Rio as Igarashi Mika (ep 1) *Ikeoka Ryosuke as Ochi Shunsuke (ep 1) *Ikeda Junya (池田純矢) as Tobita Shingo (ep 1) *Nadaka Tatsuo - Sanada Kazutoshi (ep 2) *Seki Megumi - Sanada Yuri (ep 2) *Anami Atsuko - Mitsui Atsuko (ep 2) *Hiwatashi Shinji - Kishida Tetsuya (ep 2) *Shinohara Atsushi - Miyanaka Wataru (ep 2) *Yasuo Daichi (大地康雄) - Tsurumi Shigeru (ep 3) *Ikeuchi Mansaku- Nishiuchi Tomoyuki (ep 3) *Inagaki Kurumi - Mishima Yui (ep 3) *Takamatsu Saki - Matsudo Momo (ep 3) *Matsumoto Wakana - Matsudo Shizuka (ep 3) *Nagaoka Tasuku (永岡佑) - Matsudo Naoki (ep 3) *Yamashita Yorie - Toramaru Kyoko (ep 3) *Nakashima Kaito - Toramaru Shuhei (ep 3) *Yabe Kyosuke - Sagaku Koji (ep 4) *Elen - Sagaku Chigaki (ep 4) *Namioka Kazuki - Tomioka Shohei (ep 4) *Yamamoto Maika as Shimamoto Yu (ep 5) *Yamanaka So as Shimamoto Akira (ep 5) *Yada Akiko as Shimamoto Ayaka (ep 5) *Ishigaki Yuma as Kanzaki Toru (ep 5) *Takizawa Saori as Kaito Natsumi (ep 5) *Ando Tamae as Ueno Ikuko (ep 5) *Fukuzawa Shigenobu (福澤重文) (ep 5) *Uchida Reina (内田嶺衣奈) (ep 5, 7) *Nanao Ako (永尾亜子) (ep 5, 7) *Hagiwara Masato as Hayakawa Naofumi (ep 6-8) *Ito Masayuki as Fujita Shintaro (ep 6) *Nagano Satomi as Fujita Sanae (ep 6) *Ito Takashi as Niizuma Daisuke (ep 6) *Kura Yuuki (倉悠貴) as Gen Yoshikazu (ep 6) *Natsuko as Gen Hitomi (ep 6) *Kamo Mihoko (加茂美穂子) as Gen Yoshie (ep 6) *Iida Kisuke as Gen Masanori (ep 6) *Yue Takeyuki (ep 6) *Uno Misako as Kashiwabara Yoriko (ep 7) *Kihara Miyu (木原実優) as Sakagami Aki (ep 7) *Tokushige Satoshi as Ishuuin Kazuaki (ep 7) *Aoba Kawai (河井青葉) as Sui Youko (ep 7) *Nakamura Shizuka as Onuki Takako (ep 7) *Sakagami Shinobu (坂上忍) (ep 7) *Enami Daijiro (榎並大二郎) (ep 7) *Ishii Anna as Hashimoto Rio (ep 8) *Shibuya Kento (渋谷謙人) as Mitarai Osamu (ep 8) *Ochiai Motoki as Negishi Shuji (ep 8) *Yuge Tomohisa as Masuyama Hideaki (ep 8) *Abe Ryohei as Masuyama Yuta (ep 8) *Miyama Karen as Kurumizawa Ayano (ep 9) *Osada Seiya as Sekiguchi Shotaro (ep 9) *Wada Masato as Togashi Kota (ep 9) *Takigawa Eiji as Akashi Yukio (ep 9) *Hakamada Yoshihiko as Sabo Yusaku (ep 10) *Masaki Reiya as Kasukabe Masahiko (ep 10) *Uesugi Shuhei as Harada Koichi (ep 10) *Okuda Erika as Arata Kiyomi (ep 10) *Fujita Sokyu (藤田宗久) as Shimatani Masakazu (ep 10) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga Trace by Koga Kei *'Screenwriter:' Aizawa Tomoko, Okada Michitaka (岡田道尚) *'Producer:' Kusagaya Daisuke, Kumagaya Rie (熊谷理恵) *'Director:' Matsuyama Hiroaki, Aizawa Hideyuki (相沢秀幸), Mihashi Toshiyuki (三橋利行) *'Music:' Ken Arai External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2019 Category:Fuji TV